


Inheritance: The Complete Guide

by Sincerely_Devra



Series: Harry Potter and the Secrets Only Blood Can Tell [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Birth Defects, Creature Inheritance, Forced Pregnancy, Infanticide, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Omegaverse, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincerely_Devra/pseuds/Sincerely_Devra
Summary: Inheritance: The Complete Guide is a handbook created for the explicit purpose of explaining the manifestation of a Creatures’ inheritance and one's secondary gender. The handbook will answer all questions regarding the history, laws, anatomy, and behaviorism of the secondary gender. The handbook begins with a brief history of the fertility drop, the hypothesized theories behind it, and the need for change. Crack open the pages and read, Inheritance: The Complete Guide for a more thrilling tales of mad experimentations and the change to the wizarding world.This is part of a series. it is not necessary to read the other works in this series before you read this one. This is world building onto part one, Storm Clouds, Emerald Skies.
Series: Harry Potter and the Secrets Only Blood Can Tell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/952134
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Introduction: A Brief History

**Author's Note:**

> This handbook was conceptualized with the aid of my beta, Q.  
> Q I hope you are alright.

A Brief History:

> Before wizarding villages and schools for witchcraft and wizardry were founded, wizardkind were wide spread, and clustered in small family units. Our kind hid within the general non-magical populous. Our numbers, how small or vast, unknown. 
> 
> Our magic in its infancy, did not have wands to channel its power, and so came limitations for what wizardkind could do. There were no books, and the magical trade was kept within the families. 
> 
> The healing arts were prominent with potions. Any larger show of magic required extensive ritual work with the aid of runes and their knowledge of the stars. Time consuming and done hidden in darkness in sacred areas around the world. The ruins of these places; infamously Stonehenge and Avebury --Wiltshire, England; Druid’s Circle – Penmaenmawr, Wales; Callanish Standing Stones – Isle of Lewis, Scotland; and Ring of Brodgar – Orkney Islands, Scotland, to name a few within the U.K. 
> 
> Magyks, magic kind, and magical creatures roamed everywhere on the Earth. Many cultures, and civilizations welcomed, encouraged, and worshipped the magical arts into their own religions. Those included the Ancient Egyptians, Persians, and Greeks of the Western world; Shamons, Doasist, Buddhists of East Asia; Shinto of Japan after Buddhism; and Incas and Mayans of the American continents. These are but a few examples of ancient civilization who embraced magic. 
> 
> Among these cultures came the worship of magical creatures studied in today's schools of witchcraft and wizardry--Dragons, and Nians, Nagas, and other spirits as they were known. They sought out theses creatures and the wizardkind who could help them for their intelligence and their power. 

> Many famous wizards and sorcerers of their times served alongside the ruling class, using their magic for magical and non-magical community alike. They included--Merlin Emrys and King Arthur, John Dee and Queen Elizabeth I, Grigori Rasputin and the Tzar Nicholas II, Michael Scot and the Holy Roman Pope, and Abe no Seimei who served six Japanese Emperors in his lifetime. 

> For a time our population flourish alongside them and new magicks were created every day with the incredible innovation of wands. Many of the old ways; the rituals, the rune magic, studying the stars, fell to the wayside.
> 
> Wands, a great source of power, but also a crutch in many ways. Wandless magic became nearly impossible, and without the knowledge of the old ways; without wands, without practicing, without and outlet, our children forced to not practice could lose control of their magic, and lash out destroying themselves, and everything in its implosion. 
> 
> When did the magical population dwindle? Was it simply our population was too small to sustain itself and doomed to collapse like many great peoples of history? Were our people being too widespread and secretive, the cause? There are many theories, and within those theories came attempts of revitalization. 
> 
> Schools were created worldwide, villages formed, some not completely in isolation of our non-magical counterparts. 
> 
> Where did the fear emerge, the hunt, the hatred for our magical kind, and all magical creatures begin? When once we were loved; envy and fear of the unknown and the other overshadowed the work of so many famous witches and wizards trying to unify our peoples.
> 
> Was it the rise of the One God in Christianity and the Crusades that sought to wipe out these inclusive civilizations and religions? 
> 
> Was it the rise of two major Witch Hunts that spread across continents and oceans, setting fear and hatred among communities, neighbors, and friends that once relied on each other? 
> 
> Could pandemics have contributed to lowering numbers in magical populations? 
> 
> Or, was it the wars wizardkind waged on itself that caused our population to fall so small? 
> 
> Perhaps the answer lies in all four. Either way, they had to put a stop to the death and infertility. 
> 
> Schools became a place of refuge as well as a place of safe learning. Isolation and the Statute of Secrecy was one way to preserve our ways, but one wizard came up with a method, a technique, a magical solution and mad experimentation to solve the infertility rates that had dire consequences that have forever changed the wizarding community. 
> 
> French Wizard by the name, Jean-Jacques Paquin.


	2. Jean-Jacques Paquin

Jean-Jacques Paquin

> If Jean-Jacques Paquin (1742-1967) had a non-magical counterpart to be compared to it would be none other than 20th century Muggle German Schutzstaffel (SS) officer and physician, Josef Mengele (The Angel of Death), for their inhumane and horrendous experimentation on human and wizardkind alike. Some say Mengele was Paquin’s prodijee as Paquin lived for well over two centuries. 
> 
> While Mengele mainly worked on genetics of Twins during the Holocaust, J.J. Paquin was a French Wizard of the 18th century born , obsessed with fertility in witches. More importantly the causes of barren witches. 
> 
> Paquin assisted in many of his mother’s, Jeanne Paquin’s, pregnancy in her short life (1726-1753). Paquin witnessed his mother miscarry or forced to abort numerous pregnancies, before finally giving birth to her second living child Maeiana Paquin, and come full term with her third child, which inadvertently would be her last. She died of complications of the birth of her third full term child, who was born deformed. 
> 
> This infant was euthanized after birth and laid to rest in an unmarked grave on their property. The sex of this child was unknown.
> 
> Infertility and infanticide is a topic in wizarding society that is not often talked about, but does occur, even in the mid-twentieth century, today. 
> 
> These traumatic experiences committed Paquin to his obsession with the female form and reproduction system. 
> 
> At first his research was sanctioned by the Ministère des Affaires Magiques de la France and even received grants for his research. 
> 
> In the initial stages of his work he called on volunteers to be examined and surreyed for underlying causes. Witches volunteered willingly who were desperate for a child, or risk being disowned and disgraced from their families. 
> 
> He traced genealogies back several generations, noted diseases and infections and the fatality rates. 
> 
> He came up with a chilling discovery. Inbreeding, incestuous relationships between siblings, or first cousins, aunts and uncles with nieces and nephews, has cut off the gene pool. 
> 
> For what? 
> 
> The attempt to keep the lines pure, unobscured by non-magical blood that muddle up the lines (Mud-bloods), the magic within their families strong. In doing this they’ve caused their own near extinction instead. 
> 
> Paquin became sickened by these incestuous relationships beyond anything else. 
> 
> How could magic and non-magic kind care more for the lines of their prized Crups, Kneazles, or Abraxan of all things more than themselves. Animal husbandry has been around for a millenia and more. 
> 
> Applying the same practices to ensure surviving, viable lines became Paquin's secondary research. 
> 
> He then turned his research towards magical creatures. How did they prevent inbreeding within packs, or pods, or colonies? 
> 
> Another line of research was in Near-Human Magical Creatures, such as centaurs, mermaids, goblins, and giants.
> 
> Were there genes viable with reproduction of witches? 
> 
> Paquin’s experimentations began. 
> 
> He hired the help of a magizoologist to gather sperm and egg from multiple magical creatures. Some of which, we do not know the extent of how many creatures he experimented with before any seed took root and he was able to successfully implant in a witches womb, surgically or magically.
> 
> And the success rate was enough for families to call his methods the miracle cure for fertility. Witches were able to conceive and deliver to full term when previously, they were unable to and experienced multiple miscarriages. 
> 
> While it worked for some, the shocking truth was the success rate was not as high in some.
> 
> Most witches would not willingly submit themselves to such pursegers and Paquin did it in secret. How was he able to keep it hidden for so long?
> 
> The truth of the matter was, he couldn’t. Witches came full term in their pregnancies and gave birth to what we call in today's terminology, half-breeds. 
> 
> Infants born with physical traits of the creatures genetics used to conceive. Horrified, some families killed the infant on sight. 
> 
> When Paquin heard of the incident, he went into a murderous rage,reminded of his own deformed sibling he never got a chance to know just because they were born different. He killed 12 mothers and their spouses, and kidnapped any females he wanted. 
> 
> He raised the girls until they came to a vital reproductive age and impregnated them like broodmares. One escapee and survivor, told authorities she birthed six children but had no idea what happened to them. 
> 
> Paquin went on the run. Magical authorities in six countries chanced him around the world, each time he was able to escape, leaving behind breeding facilities as evidence of his work. 
> 
> Jean-Jacques Paquin lived 2.25 centuries and his research began in his mid thirties. It was said that he birthed over five hundred successful experiments within twenty years of his project. 
> 
> He was caught and subjected to the Dementors Kiss in 1967. 
> 
> Surviving descendants of his victims are still being tracked down today, but with so many of them being orphaned Muggle-born or left to survive on their own with no outside help, the likelihood of finding them all is improbable. 
> 
> What became of the surviving children who were not half-breeds?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some back story. Sorry this was a long time coming.


	3. The Inheritance

Paquin's Legacy

> Jean-Jacques Paquin's experiments, despite his malpractice and criminal offences, had a wide range of what someone might consider a success since 1777 when the first successful generation of children with creatures’ blood were born. 
> 
> They were born against impossible odds, in witches who otherwise would have difficulty even conceiving let alone the pregnancy making it full term and the infant surviving the birth without deformities. 
> 
> Post-1786, the wizarding world was forever changed. A new generation of wizardkind born and coming of age with challenges never faced before. This was Paquin's legacy. 
> 
> A legacy rarely spoken outside family.
> 
> After he received the Kiss and his body burned to ashes, the joint Ministries of Magic agreed to take in the orphaned children. Many children were adopted, their memories of their trauma erased and Jean-Jacques Paquin’s name became cursed under _taboo_. 

The Inheritance

> All seemed well, until the first generation came of age and the physical manifestation of their creatures’ blood were discovered and their physiology changes as their creature literally rips from their body in a total bloody and painful affair. 
> 
> The joint Ministries agreed to call this phenomenon Creatures’ inheritance, because it only manifested around their eighteenth birthday. But not much more was known about the physiology and behaviorism of individuals with different creature blood. 
> 
> When their creature first manifests from within each witch or wizard they all go into mating season. Like their creature counterpart, mating season is wild and violent with males fighting over territory and a selective mate with no care for the environment they are in. 
> 
> This was a direct violation of Clause 73 of the Statute of Secrecy created in 1750 for every Ministry to take responsibility for the concealment of magical creatures in their territory. 
> 
> Paquin’s research and experimentation already had a gag on it, so the first Division of the Unspeakable Department was created and they painstakingly reordered the _Taboo_. Now creatures’ inheritance could not be discussed by anyone outside the family, it became a hereditary blood spell. 
> 
> The next step was in keeping people safe during this mating season. How were they going to keep their children from being sexually preyed upon. They decided that it was best to not only put a trace on underage wizardkind, but when children purchased their first wands, the ice-blood curse was placed in the wood alongside the core. Upon the child's seventeenth birthday the Trace would stop tracking your magical signature, but upon your eighteenth birthday, sexual intercourse would be prohibited between adult and minor and ice-blood would prevent that from happening, the full repercussion being your reproductive organ freezing off. 
> 
> Since we are now on the topic of reproduction, turn the page to read the next chapter on secondary genders and reproduction.


	4. Secondary Genders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is my interpretation of the Omegaverse or Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics. I did not create the omegaverse. Many of these concepts can be found online. I will post the locations of where I found the information from in the endnote. If I inadvertently plagiarize it is not done on purpose. Many of the concepts, terminology, etc will be cannon to Omegaverse. I will just be putting my own spin on it. Mainly in book/chapter format instead of blog/other web format.

Secondary Genders

> Secondary gender, similar but not to be confused with secondary sex (characteristics that appear during puberty in humans, and at sexual maturity in other animals) is a direct byproduct of the manifestation of one's creature inheritance.
> 
> As one could guess by the title, this gender is seperate from the biological sex organs one is born with. One’s secondary gender isn't inherent at birth but manifests with your creature and then the second gender of your creature is revealed upon your eighteenth birthday. Dynamically there are three secondary genders; alpha, beta, and omegas. But this wasn't always the case. 
> 
> At first, dynamicologists (healer specialists who study the dynamics of secondary genders) believed that there were only two dynamics or secondary genders; there were alphas and there were omegas. However, the majority of this new generation didn't match the two behavioral traits contributed to the two secondary genders. This unclassified dynamic made up nearly 70% of Paquin's legacy and were nearly indistinguishable from the rest of the wizarding population and so Dynamicologist struggled with classifying them. 
> 
> Eventually, they settled on Beta from the Greek alphabet. If, as Paquin's experiments and records suggest, he was trying to create a new generation of witch and wizard without error or fault; restoring the magical core and increasing fertility and virality. With betas, Paquin succeeded, and the alpha and omega dynamics were unforeseen byproducts of the creatures' blood.
> 
> Dynamicologists currently estimate that betas make up approximately 70% of the wizarding population, alphas make up roughly 25% of which about 3% of alphas are born female, and omegas are rarer yet, with percentages only in the 5 percentile range, of which less than 1% of these omegas are born male. Over the years these numbers fluctuate, but no more than within 10 degrees on either side of the bell curve.
> 
> This handbook will break down each of these dynamics by chapter, but here is a quick overview. 

Wizards: 

> Your secondary gender is alpha if you experience a rut and you will find a bulbus glandis (Knot) at the base of your penis if you are male. You’ll behaviorism will become more aggressive, especially when your protective instincts kick in. (For further detail read chapter 5.)
> 
> Your secondary gender is beta if you do not experience either a rut or heat and you do not have a physical manifestation of your creature's blood that is in your bloodline. Some betas have two scent glands on either side of the neck and emote mild pheromones. Some alphas and omegas have reported gives off a pleasant and calming pheromone. They have a marginal better sense of smell to detect some pheromones in other dynamics as well. It is important to note that there is a subclassification of beta that will go in further detail in chapter 6. 
> 
> Your secondary gender is omega if you experience an estrus (heat), your body begins to escreet slick from a gland in your anus, and have strong nesting instincts--sometimes even before your eighteenth birthday. It is important to note, that while you have the male sex organs, your semen is infertile. Male omegas grow female sex organs during their manifestation and male pregnancy is possible after your creature blood manifests when paired with another alpha. Fertility is lower while partnered with a male beta (read chapter 6 for further detail). Omega’s are nurturing and protective of other omega’s and young. (For further detail read chapter 7). 

Witches:

> Your secondary gender is alpha if you experience a rut and you will find a bulbus glandis (Knot) developed where your cloritis once was. This is not a growth of a full penis, and sole purpose is to ejaculate sperm into the womb of any of the three secondary genders. Please note that you cannot get yourself pregnant, and for many alpha females, while not always barren, it is very difficult to become pregnant. (For further details read chapter 5).
> 
> Your secondary gender is beta if you do not experience either a rut or heat outside your regular menstrual cycle, and you do not have a physical manifestation of your creature's blood that is in your bloodline. Your menstrual cycle may become lighter and easier to manage over the years, and your fertility remains high. Female beta’s can have intercourse with both male betas and male or female alphas and still conceive naturally. The subclassification of beta will be discussed in further detail in chapter 6.
> 
> Your secondary gender is omega if you experience estrus (heat) outside your regular menstrual cycle, and have a high nesting and protective instinct. You do not have any extra reproduction organs to worry about, as you were born with a womb, ovaries, and birthing channel. Your chances at pregnancy with an alpha male or female is high, and conception with betas are possible. Pregnancy is impossible with female betas and other female omegas, and pregnancy is impossible with male omegas for their sperm is sterile. (For further details read chapter 7). 

Muggle-Borns and No-Magicks:

> Witches and Wizards of Muggle or No-Mag families are inconclusively beta. Although, Paquin had an interest in the origin of the presence of a Magical-core in Muggle-borns', Paquin abandoned his experiments on Muggles, because Muggles themself had no magical core to sustain viable embryos with the sample sperm and egg of different magical creatures. 
> 
> However, as recently as 20 years ago, Medi-Witches and Dynamicologist have begun researching genealogies of Muggle-borns to see if there is some tie between the magical and non-magical worlds. Advanced theories of Paquin's after his death, suggest that through generations, squibs may have passed down their magical capacity to their offspring, who eventually gain access to their magical cores resulting in Muggle-born witches and wizards. Other theories include the additional information on Paquin's research to suggest that magical creatures' blood may play a significant role in these development, but not by his forced experimentation but natural conception of near-human intelligent magical creatures. These near-human intelligent magical creatures finding ways to procreate with squibs who have a Magical-core, they just cannot access it. But that is for later. 

The following chapters will cover each of the dynamics in detail, including information on reproductive anatomy, the location of scent glands, pheromones and its seductive or repellent qualities, scenting, bond/mating glands and marks, as well as birth control, suppressant, and scent blocking potions. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Source information for Omegaverse, in case you would rather read a nice, neat summary. 
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/549450409-the-unofficial-guide-to-the-omegaverse-medications
> 
> https://fanndists.tumblr.com/post/115147143334
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Omegaverse#:~:text=Omegaverse%20is%20a%20subgenre%20of,%2C%20and%20submissive%20%22omegas%22.
> 
> https://fanlore.org/wiki/Alpha/Beta/Omega
> 
> I think that's it. Like I said, I do not own omegaverse.  
> Oh, yeah! also google search image, omega reproduction organs as references.


	5. Alphas

[Anatomy of the Alpha Male ](https://64.media.tumblr.com/3ccfb5f0b7112f3f6a16133618dd2117/tumblr_n9xi0viNhh1txnlhoo2_r1_1280.png)

> Alpha males develop a bundle of muscles at the base of the penis upon manifestation of their creatures’ inheritance which is called the bulbus glandis (knot) that expands when the alpha is close to ejaculating and pushes into the vaginal opening or anus to ensure their partner catches (impregnates). While knotted or tied, as it is sometimes referred to, the orgasm can last up to a minute at a time with short intervals, releasing around 25 mL of semen into their partners, and the knotting session can be as long as 15 minutes to an hour, with the average only around 30 to 45 minutes. Movements are limited to shallow thrusts and hard circular grinds while knotted or tied. 
> 
> Dynamicologist (Healer specialists who study the dynamics of secondary genders) share realized and untested theories on the possible bond pairing between the dynamics. These theories revolve around the alphas ability to procreate and the mating and bonding instincts that drive them. Procreation and bonding is possible between alpha-beta pairing and alpha-omega pairing. However; there is a controversial theory that a mate bond is possible even between alpha-alpha pairing, though the mating during a shared rut would be violent and injures would occur, while one alpha tries to dominate the other into a submissive position. 

Anatomy of the Alpha Female

> Alpha females have the same reproductive anatomy as female betas; however, upon manifestation of their creatures’ inheritance, they develop internal testes and where the clitoris once was, a small bulbus glandis (knot) develops during rut. The knot is able to tie to both male and female omegas, but the knot will not form with any other pairings as it is triggered by the pheromones of omegas heat.
> 
> The size and location of the testis make it difficult for female alphas to conceive. Orgasm lasts only seconds, and female alphas continuously ejaculate throughout, but the knotting session does not last as long as a male alpha; however, the amount of semen ejaculated is the same. Penetration would be shallow, and rutting would be reduced to hard circular grinds versus shallow thrusts and grinds of alpha males while tied. 
> 
> Alpha females do have a menstrual cycle just as female betas do, but they have a difficult time conceiving do the high levels of testosterone and low levels of the pregnancy hormones, estrogen and progesterone. Another factor that makes it difficult for alpha females to conceive is the location and size of the internal testis that make it difficult for a developing fetus to grow.
> 
> Alpha females are at high risk for miscarriage. In order to conceive and carry the pregnancy full term for a healthy birth, they must not be under any stress and their health must be in top form. 

Scent Glands, Pheromones, and Scenting 

> The scent glands in both alpha females and males are in the same locations. Scent glands can be located in the wrists, ankles, neck, cheeks, genitalia, and if the creature's blood allows it, a spot near the tip of the tail. 
> 
> From these scent glands alphas are able to produce pheromones, or scents unique to their own body that can be enticing to omegas and off putting and trigger aggression in other alphas especially juvenile alphas, whose only gone through their first rut (pre-rut). With a sense of smell nearly a hundred times greater than the average non-magical humans or beta wizardkind, alphas (and omegas) are able to scents each individual own unique smell or pheromone odor. In alphas, the scent is often musky and spicy. 
> 
> Androstenone is a dominant pheromone found in alphas, used to create an intimidating and aggressive auror that juvenile alphas have a hard time controlling, and thus should not go out into public until their alpha guide (parent or other relative) can train them to control or teach them how hide there scents. If an alpha is able to produce more androstenone, it gives off a dominant yet less aggressive pheromone that is both alluring and soothing for potential omega mates. Alphas production of androstenone goes into overdrive while in rut. 
> 
> Alpha can infuse a small portion of this dominant pheromone with an alpha command to compel omegas, and, to a lesser extent, betas, to obey them. When used on other alphas invokes hostility leading to violence. The milestone for complete control over this feat is uncertain and many juveniles will unwittingly use this alpha command by mistake, under stress, or in the presents of an omega en estrus. 
> 
> Through one’s pheromones, both alpha and omegas are able to determine the emotions of one another. The first three easily identified scents a juvenile alpha could distinguish from is distress, fear, and arousal. Although anger and sadness make the next list. The most desired scent of an omega to give off for their alpha mate is the scent of milk and sugar; the smell of someone pregnant. 
> 
> Alphas use their scent glands for scenting, claiming, or marking as they are interchangeably called. When scenting someone or scent marking something, alphas will generally rub the person or object with their faces, necks. hands, feet, and if their creature blood has one, a tail on the object. It not only gives the alpha a sense of comfort to the alpha doing the scenting, but it serves as an additional warning for other alphas to stay away. Scent marking can also be used outside of mating, reserved for families and even close friends. The scent from scent marking family and friends is different from the scent used for scent marking a potential mate. 

Scent blockers and Supressenants. 

> Because alphas (and omegas) have such a powerful sense of smell, alphas can put on numerous types of scent blockers to, you guessed it, block their scent. There are a number of high end scent blockers as well as more affordable scent blockers in forms of lotions, soaps, airesels, patches, and roll-on applications. Scent blockers are applied directly to the scent glands, and can irritate the skin for some. 
> 
> Supressenants are potions that alphas and omegas take to postpone or suppress their ruts or heats. However, healers do not recommend they be taken for long periods of time. They can have serious side effects such as infertility in alphas. 
> 
> The high probability of infertility is why it is illegal for alphas (and omegas) to be on suppressants their first year of their manifestation. 
> 
> If an alpha (or omega) does decide to go on suppressants, after their first year without, healers recommend going off them at least once a year, preferably twice to prevent spontaneous ruts. 
> 
> When you are off your suppressants, rut (and heat) symptoms are twice as intense and last twice as long. 

Ruts 

> An alpha will go into rut as soon as their creature's blood manifests on their eighteenth birthday. Rut is the overwhelming need to breed and thus are more sexually active. A rut lasts about 3 days and the rut cycle happens every 8 to 10 weeks, unless bonded to an omega and their cycles match up. A juvenile alpha is an alpha who has only experienced their first rut (pre-rut). 
> 
> Alphas are more aggressive toward most other alphas during their ruts. The only exception would be if the other alpha is another close family member, such as parent or offspring. However, even if one is close to that family member, they may show a violent tendency if their bonded pair or an omega is near. 
> 
> Alphas are overprotective of their bonded pair or omegas during ruts, because they fear other alphas may steal them or even harm them if they are pregnant. Dynamicologists believe this protective instinct of pregnant omegas is a lingering instinct from the wild, where a male would kill the offspring of the female to force them back into estrus to mate and claim them. 
> 
> Sometimes when an omega is in heat near an alpha, the alpha would go into a spontaneous rut, and chase down the scent of the omega in heat with the intent to force a mate bond on the unsuspecting omega, through forced knotting and then biting bond/mating gland of the omega. 
> 
> Experiencing a rut (or heat) alone is often described as intense, excruciating for some, , and unbearable. However, if an alpha does not have a partner willing to share their rut with them, then they have to bear it on their own. Luckily, their are amazing sex toys out there that can imitate the tight heat of an omegas passage with artificial slick or lube that alphas can knot. It is not ideal, but as long as they orgasm and knot, it will help to bring the rut down in intensity.

Mate Bonds and Bond Marks/Bites 

> Alphas have this biological urge to breed and bond with omegas. While mating, inside or outside of rut, alphas will often nibble and lick the scent glands on the neck, or in the case of an omega, their bonding gland (sometimes just referred to as mating gland), which is a gland on the nape of the neck or superior trapezius. This shows their partner they have the desire to bond.
> 
> In order for the bond to form the alpha must bite the scent/bond gland during sexual intercourse and the alpha must knot their partner.
> 
> Outside of intercourse, alphas would often mark up their partners necks with hickeys as a way to unofficially mark their desired bond make. Omega are either receptive to the marks or not. 
> 
> Alphas can bond with betas forming an alpha-beta pair bond; however, betas do not have a bond/mating gland, and muggle-born betas have none at all. In the case of wizardborn betas,the bond mark would be on one of the two scent glands found on the side of the neck beneath the ears. 
> 
> Alphas also desire a recipial bond mark from their omega pair, and the bond mark would be over the scent gland on the side of the neck. 
> 
> Forced bonding can sometimes happen if the alpha goes into a spontaneous rut and traps an omega in heat to be knotted during intercourse and then bit on the bonding/mating gland.
> 
> Laws have since been put in effect protecting the rights of omega, and can reject the bond by waiting out their next heat alone. The alpha in violation of a forced bonding, is tried and sent to prison within their Ministry’s territory. 

Rut Partners:

> During a rut an alpha's sexual desire is at its peak and most alpha's desire a partner to share in their rut. A rut partner is different than a bondmate, because they or their partner do not attempt a bond mark/bite.
> 
> A rut partner is usually a sexual partner, who does not wish to bond, but share in the pleasures of an alpha's sexual drive, for the duration of the rut. For some this is including the knot; however, betas who share in a rut the knot could be a daunting challenge. Betas do not self-lubricate as an omega would nor do they have three erogenous points in their vaginal or anal wall that make it easier to receive the alphas knot (See more details in chapter 7: Omegas) Therefore accepting the knot could be a painful affair if not prepared properly. 
> 
> Sometimes a rut partner does not partake in sexual activities with the alpha. Instead, they offer comforts in other ways. Such as providing subsidence, helping with hygiene, washing lenin, and emote soothing scents to calm the rutting alpha. Caring for the alpha in this capacity makes sure the alpha does not accidentally injure themselves or others. 
> 
> Alphas are not advised to partake in casual sex or sharing a rut with an omega, as rare as they are, that they do not wish to matebond. This is because the instinct to breed is too high during this time, and an alphas instinct is to force a matebond through the bond mark/bite. With pheromones at such a high level during rut, there is a high probability that the rut pheromones would send the omega into an spontaneous heat guarantying conception. However, there are laws today protecting omegas rights to choose. There are even methods to remove a force bond through a period of proxfinity separation. (See chapter 7 for further details)
> 
> Alphas sharing a rut with another alpha is uncommon for sure. Competing pheromones are off putting and trigger aggression between the 'rut partner'. The alpha in their rut will wish to protect their den and defend their territory with violence. 

Heat-Rut Houses:

> Heat-Rut Houses (more commonly referred to as just Heat Houses) provide refuge for alphas and omegas who do not have a safe and secure place to spend their ruts/heats alone or if they so desire, a rut/heat partner. 
> 
> Heat Houses can provide a secure place to spend their rut/heat alone, air tight well ventilated rooms are provided with comfort, subsidence, cleanliness, and an abundance of sex toys to choose from. They also provide a secure place to spend their rut/heat with a partner, then there are several procedures before they can be vetted through. 
> 
> Each Heat-House has their own procedures for conduct to follow and alphas have to follow strict rules in order to be accepted through the doors. One thing is anonymity, but they also have to surrender their wands and agree to a binding spell until the selection process is over and they are no longer in danger of emoting possessive and violent behaviors towards omegas and other other alphas. Anonymity and safety are key for the omegas who come seeking heat/rut partners so both parties wear masks. Omegas are required to wear a collar and be on birth control. This is for their own protection, because omegas come to Heat Houses on a purely volunteer basis, and need to feel safe with their partner.
> 
> Once an alpha is approved they have to wait in a line up for an omega to choose them. However, omegas make up such a small population, only about 5% of manifestation result in omegas, the likelihood of an unmated omega needing a heat partner this way is rare. 
> 
> Betas who wish to spend a rut with an alpha can also join and choose an alpha in the line up if an omega does not choose them. Alphas are never told if they are chosen, because the operators do not want a jealousy induced bloody fight on their hands. 
> 
> Some small businesses, inns, or institutes for learning may have individual rooms in their establishment to keep those with spontaneous ruts/heats safe for themselves and others. 

Behaviorism: 

> Alphas are very territorial. They will protect their territory with extreme aggression and violence, especially towards other alphas who they feel are encroaching on their territory. The territory doesn't have to be a large piece of land, or neighborhood, it could be their house, a room which they call their den. The den they take especially care of as they perceive it as their potential mates place of comfort and safety. 
> 
> As part of their territorial nature, alphas scent their possessions aggressively. Scent marking, not only gives the alpha a sense of comfort to the alpha doing the scenting, but it serves as an additional warning for other alphas to stay away. Scent marking can also be used outside of mating, reserved for families and even close friends. 
> 
> This aggressive behavior is prominent in their pheromone production, and as such it is important that they learn to control this. Not only do they produce high level of pheromones, but they are also sensitive to other alphas pheromones and unless they are blood related, they can react negatively to them. Which is why there are strict enforcement's on juvenile alphas controlling their pheromones. 
> 
> Alphas have a urge to protect potential mates, family, and offspring, especially with a pregnant mate. They are extremely nurturing towards mates and children, and will protect them at any means necessary. When courting an omega and sometimes other betas, alphas will try to hand feed their potential mate. 
> 
> While in rut, alphas possessive and protective instincts are in overdrive. They will try to claim any omega in their vicinity and protect their den and omegas nest violently if another comes near. As part of the claiming alphas have a horrible urge to bite the nape of their partners neck, mingling their pheromones that warn away other alphas. Marking their partner brings alphas a sense of pride. 


	6. Betas

Subclassification of Betas:

> As previously mentioned in chapter three, "The Inheritance" and chapter four, "Secondary Genders", betas have a subclassification in their dynamic that are prudent to their bloodlines. 
> 
> Sub1 beta: Wizardkind who have not mixed their bloodline with creatures' blood are classified as beta
> 
> Sub2 beta. wizardkind who has mixed their bloodling with creatures' blood but do not exhibit characteristic traits of either alpha or omegas, including the physical manifestation of their creatures' inheritance. Beta manifestation is often mistaken for no manifestation at all, as it is much more subtle and is often only noticed by the betas themselves, as they become more sensitive to the scents of those around them. 
> 
> This chapter focuses on sub2 beta dynamics. 

Anatomy of Male Betas:

> As previously stated, betas are nearly indistinguishable from the rest of the wizarding population. Therefore, there anatomy is no different than that of No-Mag's or Muggle's. With the exception of the knot in alpha males, the external reproduction anatomy of male beta's consist of the penis, testicles, and scrotum. They are not capable of ruts; however, the function of these reproduction organs is all the same to (1) produce, maintain and transport sperm (the male reproductive cells) and protective fluid (semen/cum) (2)To discharge sperm (ejaclate) within the female reproductive tract, and (3) to produce and secrete male sex hormones. Male betas are unable to knot/tie with their partner and they cannot ejaculate more than once without a recovery period and stimuli. Male betas orgasms last about 5 seconds, typically releasing 5 mL of semen at one time. 

Anatomy of Female Betas:

> Like their male counterpart, a female beta is nearly indistinguishable from the rest of wizarding population. Unlike female alphas, who have male and female reproductive organs, female betas do not have bulbus glandis (knot) where the clitoris is, nor internal testes. Vaginal orgasms are achieved through external stimuli to the clitoris, and if the female is lucky, internal stimuli to the g-spot which is a network of nerves connected to the clitoris. (Helpful tips in pleasuring their female partners, the g-spot can be found by use of the upward "come-here" gesture and they can double the pleasure by using their thumbs to stimulate the clit and the index and middle to apply upward pressure on the elusive g-spot in women.) For obvious reasons, female betas do not produce semen; however, when aroused their sex (vulva, labia, and clit) swell, triggering the release of fluid from the cervix and the Bartholin's glands, which provides lubrication during sexual activity. 
> 
> Female betas do not go into estrus/heat, like female and male omegas do. Rather, they only have a typical 24 to 28-day menstrual cycle. The menstrual cycle begins and ends with their periods/bleeding. The bleeding typically lasts 4-8 days and is caused when the unfertilized egg along with the uterine lining leaves the body beginning the cycle all over again to Day 1. But before that, lets dwell deeper into the development of the females egg and steps it takes to fertilization. During their period, females estrogen levels are low which for most cause feelings of depression or irritability. During the first 5 days follicles develop on the ovaries and inside each individual follicle is one egg. Between days 5 and 7, one follicle continues to grow while the rest are absorbed back into the the ovaries. Estrogen hormones continue to rise. Usually by day 8 the period bleeding has stopped, but the rise in estrogen levels has caused the lining of the uterus walls to thicken with blood and nutrients for the embryo is pregnancy occur. During this time, the female will have more energy and even feel relaxed or calm, because the higher estrogen levels boost endorphins in the brain. Ovulation occurs around day 14, when Luteinizing hormones (LH) cause the follicles to burst open releasing the egg for fertilization. When the follicles rupture, it causes an increase in the hormone progesterone, which helps thicken the walls of the womb for pregnancy. 
> 
> The best time for a female to attempt pregnancy is a few days before day 14, as sperm can stay alive inside the female reproductive organs for 3-5 days, and when the egg is released the sperm will already be in place. Meanwhile the egg can only survive 12 to 24 hours once released into the fallopian tubes. Over the next 8-10 days the unfertilized egg, or fertilized egg travels along the fallopian tube to the womb/uterus where it will attach to the wall if fertilized the pregnancy begins with the development of the embryo around day 24 -28. If not fertilized, the egg breaks apart causing a drastic drop in the estrogen and progesterone hormones. These low hormonal levels causes moodiness in some female like irritability, anxiety, and depression. When the hormones drop, the unfertilized egg along with the uterine lining leaves the body and the cycle begins and ends, again with the period/bleeding. Expelling of the lining from the womb is painful, cramping occurs in the lower abdomen, due to contractions that help expel the unneeded bloody lining. Pain is felt in the vaginal area, lower abdomen, lower back, and trembling thighs. Breast pain is also common for 5-10 days before the period bleeding begins. 

Scent Glands, Pheromones, and Scenting

> Unlike alphas and omegas who have numerous scent glands all over the body, sub2 betas only have two scent glands located on either side of the neck, beneath the ears near the hairline. Like alphas, betas do not have a bond/mating gland, although they are capable of receiving bond marks/bites. 
> 
> Betas are capable of releasing pheromones, scents unique to their bodies; however the scents are faint, described as bland or neutral on the surface. Although, to an alpha or omega who have a sense of smell 100 times greater than them, the scent can be considered soothing. 
> 
> Betas do not have the greatest sense of smell, and why would they when they only have two scent glands? Because of their 'inferior' sense of smell to alphas and even omegas, they are not able to decipher the emotions of others around them, and either heat/rut pheromones have little to no effect on them. 
> 
> This is why betas are sometimes called peacekeepers between the other dynamic, establishing their own importance to the three dynamics.
> 
> All three dynamics are capable of scenting on a base level. Betas do not scent aggressively like alphas or omegas, but they can scent by proximity to family, friends, and their own personal belongings. 

Scent Blockers and Suppressants:

> Neither scent blockers or suppressants are necessary for betas, because the pheromone levels they sucreet from their scent glands are not strong enough to cause an adverse reaction in alphas or omegas. 

Mate Bonds and Bond Marks/Bites:

> Betas can bond with alphas forming an alpha-beta pair bond; however, betas do not have a bond/mating gland, and muggle-born betas have none at all. In the case of wizardborn betas, the bond mark would be on one of the two scent glands found on the side of the neck beneath the ears. Betas would have no desire or capacity to bite their partner. Although, the bite would not be precipitated, this does not mean the bond mark/bite was not wanted. 
> 
> Betas can also bond with omegas, rare as they are, similarly to the alpha-beta pair bond. In an omega-beta pair bond, the omega would give the bond mark/bite. 

Rut/Heat Partners:

> Omegas and sometimes alphas who do not want to accidently form a mate bond, would elect to have a beta volunteer to share in their receptive rut/heat. 
> 
> As a betas partner. the omega might feel more secure and not a vulnerable to pregnancy and forced bond by an alpha. Betas are unable to knot the omega, so the experience might be more clincal than sexaul. The beta taking care of the omega through their heat, by providing subsidence, comfort, grooming hygiene, and company. 
> 
> For an alpha, the experience is not as ideal; however, the alpha would rather go through a rut with a beta than by their own. Like partnering with an omega during their heat, for an alpha partner it could also be less about the sexual experience and more clinical. 

Heat-Rut Houses: 

> Heat-Rut Houses (more commonly referred to as just Heat Houses) provide refuge for alphas and omegas who do not have a safe and secure place to spend their ruts/heats alone or if they so desire, a rut/heat partner. 
> 
> Heat Houses can provide a secure place to spend their rut/heat alone, air tight well ventilated rooms are provided with comfort, subsidence, cleanliness, and an abundance of sex toys to choose from. They also provide a secure place to spend their rut/heat with a partner, then there are several procedures before they can be vetted through. 
> 
> Betas who wish to spend a rut with an alpha can also join and choose an alpha in the line up if an omega does not choose them. Alphas are never told if they are chosen, because the operators do not want a jealousy induced bloody fight on their hands. 
> 
> Some small businesses, inns, or institutes for learning may have individual rooms in their establishment to keep those with spontaneous ruts/heats safe for themselves and others. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And to think, I thought this chapter was going to be very short. I managed to fill out a lot of detail. I almost gave up on this chapter, saying N/A.  
> Sorry for some of the repeat information on ruts and heat houses.  
> Its this chapter that threw me off the most. I will have chapter 7 Omegas, done tomorrow...fingers crossed.  
> Hopefully, chapter 15 of SCES will be complete the beginning of september.


	7. Omegas

[Anatomy of Male Omegas](https://64.media.tumblr.com/4ac202e55b422e198adf47745bef32a8/tumblr_mmltbylb8L1so0fago1_500.png):

> Upon manifestation and their secondary gender is revealed, male omegas have two sets of reproductive organs. The first set of reproductive organs are the male external sex organs from birth, the penis and testicles, typical to male betas and alphas, with the exception of the knot only found in alpha male physiology. Although able to produce an erection when aroused and even achieve orgasm through stimulation, the volume of semen (cum) produced is low, at about 0.1 to 0.5mL whereas the average beta volume is around 1.5mL. In more recent studies, research show that the sperm count in male omegas is severely low, about 1/3 of the average beta male (15 million per 1 mL of sperm) and alphas produce double that amount. As a result, male omegas are considered infertile and unable to father offspring. 
> 
> Male omegas have a second set of reproductive organs that make it possible for males to give birth. These internal reproduction organs are the ovary and womb, connected by the fallopian tube. Located inside the anus behind the prostate is the anal cervix that only opens when the the omega is in heat. During the birthing process a vaginal cerix will open during contractions allowing for a vaginal birth. The vaginal cervix is only opens during labor and closes naturally on its own, the healing process aided by potions. Some male omegas have reported it easier sometimes to give birth while in their creature form.

Anatomy of Female Omegas:

> Female omegas are anatomically identical to female betas, they have all the typical female reproductive organs, a womb, and two ovaries connected via fallopian tubes. The difference lies in their hormones, pheromones, and mating glands. 

Scent Glands, Pheromones, and Scenting:

> Like alphas, both male and female omegas have scent glands located in the wrists, ankles, neck, cheeks, genitalia, and if the creature's blood allows it, a spot near the tip of the tail. 
> 
> Pheromones secreted from each of the omegas scent glands. These pheromones or scents are unique to their own body that can be enticing to alphas. With a sense of smell nearly a hundred times greater than the average non-magical humans or beta wizardkind, omegas (and alphas) are able to scents each individual own unique smell or pheromone odor. In omegas, the scent is often sweet perfumey. 
> 
> Omegas produce mostly estratetraenol and copulins pheromones which are extremely attractive to alphas. Estratetraenol is the main pheromone that attracts the attention of alphas the most, because it secrete from the bonding/mating gland at the nape of the omegas neck. Because of this, it is important that this gland is covered at all times, usually by a collar as scent blockers and suppressants can wear off unexpectedly. Copulin, on the other hand is produced through the gland in the vagina of female omegas and the anus for male omegas, producing copious amount of slick. Slick is a natural occurrence when the omega is aroused and is something that the omega has no control over. 
> 
> Omegas have an allure that is different than the alpha's command. While alphas will use their voice in tangent with their own pheromones; omegas use their pheromones and their eyes to hypnotize the other two dynamics. Sometimes omegas use allure without their realizing it, and it is important that they also have a guide to teach them control. 
> 
> Omegas and alphas both have a sense of smell about 100 times greater than betas. With this extraordinary heightened sense of smell they can detect the emotions of others around them. The easiest type of emotions they are able to distinguish from is distress, fear, and arousal. 
> 
> Like alphas, omegas also use their scent glands for scenting, claiming, or marking as they are interchangeably called. When scenting someone or scent marking something, omegas and alphas will generally rub the person or object with their faces, necks. hands, feet, and if their creature blood has one, a tail on the object. It not only gives them a sense of comfort to have their scent sped, but like alphas, omegas can also be extremely possessive of their mate, alpha or beta. As such the scent acts as a warning for other omegas to stay away. Omegas use their pheromones the most, perhaps because they have the least control over it, but when they do, they often mark their families and close friends. These scents are not driven by the two sex pheromones and thus have a different scent that all dynamics have no trouble distinguishing between the familia and scent marking potential mates.

Scent blockers and Suppressants

> Because omegas have such a powerful sense of smell, like alphas, omegas can put on numerous types of scent blockers to, you guessed it, block their scent. There are a number of high end scent blockers as well as more affordable scent blockers in forms of lotions, soaps, airesels, patches, and roll-on applications. Scent blockers are applied directly to the scent glands, and can irritate the skin for some. 
> 
> Supressenants are potions that omegas and alphas take to postpone or suppress their heats or ruts; however, healers do not recommend they be taken for long periods of time. They can have serious side effects such as infertility in both omegas and alphas. 
> 
> The high probability of infertility is why it is illegal for omegas (and alphas) to be on suppressants their first year of their manifestation. 
> 
> If an omegas (or alphas) does decide to go on suppressants, after their first year without, healers recommend going off them at least once a year, preferably twice to prevent spontaneous heats. 
> 
> When you are off your suppressants, heat (and rut) symptoms are twice as intense and last twice as long. 

Estrus and Heat

> An omega, male or female, will go into estrus or heat as soon as their creature's blood manifests on their eighteenth birthday. Estrus or more commonly known as a heat, is the time when the omega is most fertile and ready to mate. This is different than female betas and alphas menstrual cycle which occurs every month. 
> 
> Estrus occurs every 13 to 14 weeks unless interrupted by an alpha's spontaneous rut, or suppressants. Heats generally lasts 3-5 days, but can be shortened if accompanied by an alpha. Estrus has several stages; the first stage begins with pre-heat. During pre-heat, omegas will have strong nesting instincts and a ravenous appetite, followed by a purging stage, in which the omega’s systems clear and prime themselves for reproduction. After the purging stage, omegas will begin to feel heat symptoms; fever, mild cramping, increased slick, and increased pheromone production. The increased pheromones are biology's way of luring mates, and it signals to any alphas in the area that the omega is fertile.
> 
> For male omega's, the first heat is the most enstruciating as the omega grows their second set of reproduction organs and anus cervix opens for the first time within the rectrum after the purging stage. In addition, omegas have three glands inside their anus (or vagina for females) that swell and produce excess slick in preparation for an alpha's knot. The swelling of these glands or erogenous points are painful, and can only be relieved by the pressure of an alpha's knot, though some toys are able to mimic an alpha's knot to relieve the pressure. 
> 
> Up until this point, the omega is essentially delirious in their instinctual desire to be bred (pain receptors also shut down during this phase). Omegas might go on display, presenting their behinds, arching their back to entice their partner into mating. 
> 
> During the next several days, the omega will fall into periods of resting, mating, or if alone, masturbation. It is imperative that an omega does not go into heat alone, because the omega will not be able to care for themselves. 
> 
> The heat ends with the omegas egg either getting fertilized or the egg dissolves and is expelled from the body with the rest of the rejected sperm. 

Mating Glands, Bond Marks, and Mate Bonds

> Omegas bonding gland (sometimes just referred to as mating gland), is a gland on the nape of the neck or superior trapezius. They are the only ones of the three dynamics with this unique gland. This gland produces a great quantity of the pheromone, estratetraenol. This pheromone is highly attractive to alphas who can be lured into an spontaneous rut. 
> 
> A bond mark (sometimes called a mating mark, or claim mark) is a bite that an alpha gives omegas on the nape of the neck over the bonding gland. Usually performed while in coitus, and during a heat or rut, the bondling gland releases a spike of the hormone oxytocin into the omegas bloodstream. This triggers a recipitated release of the hormone vasopressin in the alpha. Their pheromones then mingle. While in presence of other alphas, omegas scent change to warn them away and smells claimed. 
> 
> Forced bonding can sometimes happen against the will of the omega, usually when an alpha goes into a spontaneous rut and traps an omega in heat to be knotted during intercourse and then biting the bonding/mating gland. Omegas can reject the bond by waiting out their next heat alone. 

Heat Partners

> A heat partner is usually a sexual partner, who does not wish to bond, but share the pleasure of the omegas sexual drive. Sometimes a heat partner does not partake in sexual activities with the omega. Instead, they offer comforts in other ways. Such as providing subsidence, helping with hygiene, washing lenin, and emote soothing scents to calm the omega in heat. Caring for the omega in this capacity makes sure the omega does not accidentally injure themselves, through neglect. 
> 
> Obtaining a heat partner fulfills the omegas biological urges to have intercourse, but it may have some dangers, for instance, accidental pregnancies or forced bonding. For these reasons it is not advised for omegas to share their heats with alphas, who often cannot control these desires when around an omega in heat. 
> 
> If an omega does choose to partake in a heat with a partner, usually they are accompanied by other omegas or betas. 

Heat-Rut Houses

> Heat-Rut Houses (more commonly referred to as just Heat Houses) provide refuge for omegas and alphas who do not have a safe and secure place to spend their ruts/heats alone or if they so desire, a rut/heat partner. 
> 
> Heat Houses can provide a secure place to spend their rut/heat alone, air tight well ventilated rooms are provided with comfort, subsidence, cleanliness, and an abundance of sex toys to choose from. They also provide a secure place to spend their rut/heat with a partner, then there are several procedures before they can be vetted through. 
> 
> Each Heat-House has their own procedures for conduct to follow and both omegas and alphas have to follow strict rules in order to be accepted through the doors. One thing is anonymity, but they also have to surrender their wands. Alphas have to agree to a binding spell until the selection process is over and they are no longer in danger of emoting possessive and violent behaviors towards omegas and other alphas.
> 
> Anonymity and safety are key for the omegas who come seeking heat/rut partners so both parties wear masks. Omegas are required to wear a collar and be on birth control. This is for their own protection, because omegas come to Heat Houses on a purely volunteer basis, and need to feel safe with their partner.
> 
> Once an alpha is approved they have to wait in a line up for an omega to choose them. However, omegas make up such a small population, only about 5% of manifestation result in omegas, the likelihood of an unmated omega needing a heat partner this way is rare. 
> 
> Betas who wish to spend a rut with an alpha can also join and choose an alpha in the line up if an omega does not choose them. Alphas are never told if they are chosen, because the operators do not want a jealousy induced bloody fight on their hands. 
> 
> Some small businesses, inns, or institutes for learning may have individual rooms in their establishment to keep those with spontaneous ruts/heats safe for themselves and others. 

Pregnancy, Birth, and Nursing

> As viviparous creatures, most omegas and alphas have live births that last approximately 40 weeks, just like betas. Labor culminating in birth in humans begins with the rhythmic contractions of the uterus, which dilate the cervix. This causes the fetus to move down the birth canal and be expelled together with the placenta, which had supplied the developing fetus with nutrients from the mother. Unusually, the entire birth process takes about 16 hours, but it can range anywhere from less than one hour to 48 hours.
> 
> Labor culminating in birth begins with the contractions of the uterus, which dilate the cervix. This causes the fetus to move down the birth canal and be expelled together with the placenta, which had supplied the developing fetus with nutrients from the mother. For male omegas, the vaginal cervix is only opens during labor and closes naturally on its own, the healing process aided by potions. Some male omegas have reported it easier sometimes to give birth while in their creature form.
> 
> As oviparous creatures, omegas can sometimes lay eggs, keeping the egg or clutch of eggs for the first trimester and then the egg stays within the omegas nest for the duration of the hatchlings development. In strenuous environments, the omega can choose to keep the egg in suspended development or stasis until the stressor is gone. However, if the omega is not careful, too much stress can result in miscarriage or eggs that do not hatch. 
> 
> During pregnancy, rising hormone levels signal the glands in the breasts to grow and prepare for milk production. Mid way through the second trimester, breasts can begin leaking colostrum, a thick yellow substance that help newborn babies build a healthy and strong immune system when consumed the first day after birth and before milk comes in. This is due to the hormone prolactin which is responsible milk production before the end of pregnancy. Milk begins coming in within the first three days of the babies birth.
> 
> Some mothers choose to nurse their babies, while others substitute with formula milk. Infants nurse for at least six months, and begin soft solids as early as four months old in compliment with breast milk or formula milk. 

Behaviorism

> Nesting is an instinct that omegas have. A nest is a place where an omega can be comfortable, whether is they are in heat or just having a bad day. Omegas may experience these nesting instincts even before manifestation takes place. Nests are usually filled with soft things; blankets, pillows, clothes, and stuffed animals. Omegas will build the walls of the nest with these items woven together. Omegas will often want to fill the nest with their mates scent, stealing their clothes or bedding. Their mate doesn't mind, alphas are very possessive and territorial of their omega mates anyway and would indulge them anything. They crave the nest in their den. 
> 
> Omegas are very siren like in nature, they are alluring to look at and can attract the attention of mates with their voices. They are not completely helpless either. Omegas have their own creature strength and their most powerful weapon against an alpha command is hissing. Hissing can paralyze anyone who hears it temporarily, so the omega can fight or flee. 
> 
> Omegas will also pur. It is a sign of contentment. comfort, and feeling loved. Hearing an omega pur gives alphas great happiness and pride, because it means they are doing a good job keeping their omega protected and nurtured. 
> 
> Omegas are also extremely protective of their mates. Often if their mate is in danger. they will choose to fight alongside them, rather than flee. They are also protective of their children, and would protect them with their life. 
> 
> During pregnancy, omegas like to isolate themselves from most people, except their mate, close family and friends. Although, family and friends welcome could outstay their welcome and the omega would chase them off. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to note that I did have the first five posted on July 31, 2020. AO3 server is in a different timezone than my own. Afterall, I wanted to post something on Harry Potter's birthday, like I am sure many authors have done so. I should have posted the first four chapters I had done last night, but I was attempting to publish the whole works, only 7 chapters long, at once.
> 
> That didn't happen. As Shakespeare wrote, "it follows as night the day." 
> 
> Happy Birthday Harry Potter. Today you would be 40 years old. I am keeping the magic alive in my family. Today my 3 year old niece helped me decorate cupcakes with glasses and a lightning bolt scar. We are not artistic at all, sorry to say. But they tasted delicious. We even sang happy birthday and blew out a candle.


End file.
